<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles for My Beloved by GayCheerios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441224">Cuddles for My Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios'>GayCheerios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apologies, Crying, Cuddling, Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Kokichi just taking care of his bf like the god he is, M/M, trans shuichi saihara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look Kokichi I appreciate it but I really just don’t wanna talk about it.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter if you don’t wanna talk about it Shumai, you should, if you keep being a pissy little brat I’m going straight back to my room.”</p><p>“Then go!” </p><p>Shuichi and Kokichi get into a little fight. Kokichi then finds out what’s really wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles for My Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This couldn’t have been done without Nyatorin on tumblr! Thank you baby! You stupid little Hinata and Tsumugi kinnie! I love your stupid ass you’re my dumbass kid and I love you! </p><p>They helped me edit my work, as I am not doing well right now and my writing skills are very poor right now...They helped me pretty this fic up so please give them a follow! </p><p>With all that aside, I wanted to write Shuichi getting mad but then apologizing and Kokichi taking care of him. It’s very self indulgent but I don’t care.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kokichi notices Shuichi sitting at his desk, tapping his pen against his notebook and muttering something. It seemed like Shuichi was incredibly frustrated at something, probably his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi dropped his phone on the bed and squeezed his hands around Shuichi’s torso. “What-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow, ow, ow Kokichi stop!” Shuichi cried out, pushing Kokichi off him and groaning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter Shuichi?” Kokichi cooed out, pressing a kiss to Shuichi’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokichi, please I’m not in the mood right now.” Shuichi sighed, scribbling out something on the page and rewriting the sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez no need to be so grumpy~” Kokichi teased, a smile gracing his face. “C’mon Shuichi, what’s wrong? You can tell Kichi.” Kokichi whines out, pacing the room and sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Kokichi I appreciate it but I really just don’t wanna talk about it-“ Shuichi grumbles out, scribbling becoming louder ny the second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter if you don’t wanna talk about it Shumai, you should, if you keep being a pissy little brat I’m going straight back to my room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi audibly huffs out, a pencil snapping can be heard. “Then go!” He shouts, slamming his fists on the table. Shuichi sounds more hurt than really angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi doesn’t get offended, or even angry, he picks up his things and heads for the door. “Bye Shumai, see you later!” He says rather cheerfully, shutting Shuichi’s door behind him and leaving to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi didn’t hear from Shuichi that night. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear a knock at his door at around two in the morning however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi smiled knowingly, and opened the door. There he found his boyfriend standing in the doorway, looking sheepish, and exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here baby.” Kokichi smiles softly, patting a spot next to him on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi walked over to the bed, and slowly sat down, looking down at the sheets. Tears slid down his face, as the tears quickly became sobbing, hands reaching for his face. Kokichi pulled Shuichi into his embrace and rubbed circles into his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I I’m sorry. I-I was so h-horrible to you I never should have yelled and-“ Shuichi hiccuped. “I was being such a horrible b-boyfriend and m-my stupid dysphoria is-and it-and i-“ Shuichi sobbed uncontrollably into Kokichi’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh it’s ok Shuichi. I’m not mad at you. I know that it’s that time of the month again, I know you’re brain’s all outta whack, and you’re really depressed. Doesn’t help that your hormones  are fucking you up either. It’s ok.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-but I-!” Shuichi hiccuped, grasping onto Kokichi for dear life. “I-I don’t wanna be like this. I w-wanna be a n-normal boy! I don’t-I don’t want to suffer like this every month I-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another wave of sobbing crashed over Shuichi, tears staining Kokichi’s shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok baby, it’s ok. I’m here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi’s cries grew softer, and softer, until he had cried himself to sleep in Kokichi’s arms. At least he had felt safe enough to sleep. Kokichi carefully took off Shuichi’s shirt to get rid of his boyfriend’s binder. Once that was off he threw it aside, he’d pick it up later. He slipped on Shuichi’s shirt, as Kokichi placed the covers on the both of them, and let Shuichi unconsciously snuggle into him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi woke up to a sharp pain in his abdomen, and winced at the pain. The sun was shining right in his face, as he shot up from the bed and grabbed his phone, it was ten a.m already. He was going to miss a day of school. And there was no sign of his petite boyfriend. All that was there was the pain in his abdomen, and his aching eyes. He remembers coming into Kokichi’s room, but he doesn’t remember the rest all too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the door swings open and Kokichi walks into the room with what appears to be a mug, and a small makeup bag? Kokichi perks up and smiles when he sees Shuichi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodmorning my darling beloved Shumai!” He says cheerfully, placing what he was holding on his desk, walking over to the bed to kiss Shuichi goodmorning. “And before you say anything I called the school on your behalf, you’re excused for today. Not like Ultimates need an excuse but I know you like doing things properly.” Kokichi says happily, grabbing the mug from the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokichi wha-“ Shuichi is silenced when a spoonful of what he could only imagine as oatmeal was unceremoniously shoved in his mouth. It tasted sweet, like cinnamon, and almonds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Mr.Detective need to eat! It’s an old family recipe, it’s a type of oatmeal.” Kokichi cheers, pressing a kiss to Shuichi’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Shuichi had swallowed, he brought Kokichi into a hug. “Thank you.” He whispered softly, cuddling against his boyfriend happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we cuddle, go take some meds ok? There’s stuff in the bathroom for you so you should be all set.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokichi..You know you didn’t have to do all this…” Shuichi says with a blush spread across his face. It felt...weird to have Kokichi know all this stuff, and he felt bad for putting him out like this…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small flick came to his head. “Shuichi, I do it because I love you. I want you to take proper care of yourself. I don’t understand what you’re going through exactly but I see how you’re suffering. I want to take care of you. So please, just let me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi blushes, as he feels Kokichi’s lips against his cheek. “Well...If it makes you happy...then sure…” He says with a smile. “Be right back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Shuichi is done in the bathroom, he grabs the medication from the shelf and takes two tablets, that’ll hopefully make his cramps go away. All Shuichi wants now is to cuddle up with his boyfriend under the covers. He sees Kokichi happily on his phone, which immediately goes away once Shuichi is out of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna cuddle?” Kokichi asks, maneuvering himself so that he was sitting on the bed, with the covers up to his hips. Shuichi nods and practically runs to the bed. Kokichi tucks the two of them in and Shuichi moves as close as humanly possible to his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi groans softly, as he squeezes Kokichi tightly. “God Kokichi-it hurts so much.” He whines, feeling Kokichi’s hand petting his hair to soothe him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’ll stop soon ok? You took the meds so you’re gonna be ok. It’s only gonna hurt for a little while.” Kokichi says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok Kichi.” Shuichi whines out. He closes his eyes and tries to rest in his boyfriend’s warm embrace. He breathes in and out. “Thank you for taking care of me Kokichi. I love you.” Shuichi murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Shumai. My precious boy. I’ll care for you whenever you need me to, and even when you say you don’t. Don’t be embarrassed just because this happens to you ok? It’s gonna be over soon when we’re out of highschool, you can get proper hormones and top surgery and all of that. For now, we just gotta bear this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi smiles, as he nods. “You’re right, as usual. Thank you for this. Cuddling with you always makes it better.” He admits, pressing lazy kisses around Kokichi’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Cuddles for my beloved are open 24/7!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nyatorin and I say trans rights. That’s all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>